Moments of Us
by AnonymousHider
Summary: In every relationship, there are happy moments, sad moments, angry moments and moments where you finally realize how much you love the other person. Finn and Rachel too, have these moments.
1. You're invited

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Chapter 1: You're invited**

**Finn POV**

Well, summer was going to begin and I was really excited because I was planning to invite Rachel for dinner with my family at PastaHouse. It was a new place- where it also serves vegan food- not far from where I live and my mom thought it was a good idea to try it out. But most importantly, this was going to be the first dinner-date Rachel and I have since our break-up.

I started to walk towards her. She had some kind of cut-out in her hand. I studied her every hand movement. She stuck the cut-out onto her locker and she stared at it for a second before her attention turned to me. I smiled as i continued to walk towards her.

"Hey babe," I started. She blushed and I paused momentarily. "Uh, is it ok if I called you that cause, I love calling you that." I try to cover up my awkward question by intertwining my hand with hers.

She looked down at our hands and looked up. "Of course you can Finn. Nobody said you couldn't."

"What's that you got there on your locker?" I asked trying to peek at her locker.

" I- I had this at the beginning of the year. But i removed it when you broke up with me," She showed me her "Finchel Forever" cut-out she made. I felt a pang of guilt when she said the last five words.

"But since we're back together, I'd thought it would be nice to put it up again." She continued as she runs her hand on the cut-out on her locker. She closed her locker and we both strolled down the hallway.

We continued to walk all the way to the parking lot where I gave Rachel a ride home. I almost forgot to invite her to the dinner when we reached her house.

"Oh Rach!" I grabbed her hand before she could get any further from my reach.

"I wanted to invite you for a family dinner at the PastaHouse. It's a new place near here and it serves vegan food too. I can pick you up if you want-."

"No, no thanks. Maybe just text me the direction. I'm quite independent just so you know," I smiled at her. I loved how she would always take charge and so, so, _self-determining_. Is that a word?- Never mind that.

"But," She continued. "What should I wear. I mean, its a long time since I've seen them."

I thought about it for a while. Most guys would tell them to wear anything but, this was special to him.

"I loved your blue dress when we went for dinner at Sardi's. Maybe you could wear that," I saw her smile.

"And-and I'll wear what I wore when we first kissed, the brown-colored-stripe-thing with my best jeans," I gave an awkward laugh. "Cause, a tux is too fancy for a casual dinner." She blushed a faint shade of pink.

"That sounds like a plan. And my dress is turquoise Finn, not blue. See you later." She was going to walk off but I held her back one last time.

"Wait," She stopped and turned to face me. "I love you." She smiled and climbed into the car. She leaned over the passenger's seat to give me a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," She whispered in my ear before she got off, closed the door and went inside her house.

I sighed as I drove off.

**Back at the Hudson-Hummel residence~**

**Finn POV**

"Mom!" I shouted, closing the front door behind me. "Mom!"

"Yes, sweetie. Don't need to shout, I'm here. What do you want?" She walked from the dining area to where i was standing.

"My girlfriend's coming over for dinner at the PastaHouse, I hope that's ok with you." I said as I slowly made my way up the stairs towards my room.

I heard her sigh.

"Mom, is it ok? It will really mean a lot." I stopped in my tracks to face her.

"Ok, ok. That's fine sweetie." She finally said.

"Thanks mom!" I ran into my room and closed the door behind me. Xbox, here I come.

**~No POV**

Carole sighed as she watches as Finn closed the door to his room. _He looked so excited_, she thought. She did not understand why he was this excited when it was with _Rachel._ Just then, Kurt appeared out from his room.

Carole stopped him and asked, "Hey Kurt?"

"What's up mom?" He replied.

"Why is Finn so happy with Quinn coming for dinner. I mean, for the past couple of weeks, he's been down. Suddenly, he seems so happy. Oh I wished it was Rachel."

Kurt was confused, more than confused. "Uh, what are you talking about mom? Finn's not with Q- Oh, he hasn't told you."

Carole looked at him. "Told me what?"

"Excuse me for a while mom. I have to talk to Finn." Without waiting for a reply, he dash up towards Finn's room. He was playing his Xbox, which was no surprise.

"Sup bro," Finn said, still playing his game.

"I thought we had an agreement for you not to call me that," Kurt crossed his arms and agitation.

"Sorry dude" He was clearly engrossed with the game. Kurt waved it off and continued.

"I've got a strange conversation with mom just now, asking why you're bringing Quinn along for the dinner as your girlfriend?" Kurt leaned on the wall, expecting an answer.

"What? What are you talking abo- oh!" He paused his game and looked at Kurt.

"I completely forgot!" He stared at Kurt who was clearly enjoying his brother freaking out.

"Nevermind, I'll tell mom and dad later at the dinner." He continued playing his game.

Kurt raised and eyebrow. "You gonna pick up Rachel?"

"Nope. She said to just text her the directions to the place and that's it. I'll do it later."

"You got to do it now, before you forget," Kurt said.

"Nah, I'll do it later"

Kurt sighed, "Ok then, just risk her being hopelessly lost without your directions. Let her walk down empty streets, having not a single clue where to go." He said it with so much sarcasm that Finn had to text her that moment right there.

"Ok! Ok, I'll text her now." Finn threw his controller beside him and grabbed his phone.

Kurt smiled in victory as he walked off.


	2. Just so you know

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Chapter two: Just so you know**

**Finn POV**

**7.30PM**

I was fiddling with my phone in my hand. She was suppose to be here by now. Mom, dad and Kurt are all here except her. I text her the exact location, so there's no problem there.

_Unless, she got lost- or, or what if she was being attacked or- Oh god, I should've picked her up._

"Finn, please calm down. She'll be alright." Kurt was staring at me. Everyone was staring at me.

Was I thinking out loud?

I constantly looked out through the glass panel of the restaurant, searching for a girl in a blue-no, turquoise dress. As I was staring out, I heard murmuring behind me.

"Hey, is Finn alright?" Burt whispered to Kurt.

"He's just worried that's all." Kurt replied.

"I've never seen him this concern before." Carole whispered.

"Honestly, I don't like that Quinn girl. She's deceiving." Carole turned to Kurt.

Kurt smirked at her naivety. "Don't worry mom, I don't like Quinn too."

"You guys wanna order first?" Burt suggested, holding up the menu.

"Well, I'll have the chicken fettuccine," Kurt said.

"I think I'll have the same as Kurt. How about you honey?" Carole turned to Burt who was looking intently at the menu.

"I think a steak would be nice."

**Finn POV**

I heard dad trying to pronounce some kind of Italian name. I turned around in defeat. My phone was still in my hand. I just couldn't put it down. I was planning to text her or call her but I promised myself to give her a few more minutes before I could freak out again.

"Can I have a spaghetti and meatball and she could have the vegan spaghetti." I said, still looking down at my phone in my hands.

Mom seemed surprised at the choice of food for my girlfriend. It was amusing to know that she doesn't know that Rachel is my girlfriend. But she didn't question. Maybe because of how freaked out I about Rachel being late and she didn't want to bother me with other questions.

_So yeah, I was a little freaked out… Ok, I am freaked out but-_

"Oh god Finn, stop with the freaking out. She'll be ok." Kurt was losing it.

Man, I was thinking out loud again.

"Sorry dude," I replied. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ok so, I'll order now," Mom raised her hands and a waiter walked over. She placed our orders or drinks and food before handing the menus to the waiter.

Just then, mom saw something through the glass panel of the restaurant.

"Oh Finn, what's Rachel doing here? Does she have a date too? She looks amazing." My heart was beating was fast. I turned around and saw her walking towards the entrance of the restaurant.

I got up from my seat and left my phone on the table. Without my knowledge, my mom took a peek at my wallpaper on my phone. It was a picture of Rachel and I outside Sardi's in New York. She had her lips up to mine and I held her waist tightly. I think mom has a clue now that Quinn's definitely not my girlfriend anymore.

I ran out through the entrance and met her half way. I put my hands on her face, caressing her cheeks.

"Oh Rachel, are you okay? Did you get lost or something. I'm sorry Rach," I had my hands all over her face, making sure she didn't get beaten up or something.

"I'm fine Finn, really." She giggled.

"It's this dress," She pointed to her herself. "I accidentally got some drink on it, so I had to do a last minute washing."

"Rachel, you could have just wore something else. I would just rather you be here with me." I took her hands in mine.

"It was special to you." She tip-toed and gave me a kiss on my cheek. She looked through the glass panel and saw the family staring at them.

"So, why does your mom looked so surprised to see me?" Rachel asked as we stroll into the restaurant hand in hand.

"Oh yeah, she doesn't know we're together. And I was planning to tell her tonight." Finn said.

Rachel laughed out loud. Gosh, how I missed that laugh.

We walked in and we sat down at our seats.

"Oh Finn, why didn't you tell me Rachel was your girlfriend?" Mom got out of her seat and embraced Rachel in a hug.

"Nice to see you Carole."

"When did you guys get together?" Mom asked us. I didn't really want to explain so I looked to Rachel. She was going to speak when Kurt intervened.

"After nationals in New York. They kissed on stage." Kurt was checking his nails and I gave him a "dude-what-are-you-doing" look. I held Rachel's hand tighter for some reason.

"You have to tell us how you got back! It's so exciting!" Mom was getting way too excited about my relationship. Partly because she loves Rachel.

"Let's it first ok sweetie," Dad put a hand on mom's back. Oh thank god for Burt.

"Yeah, let's eat first." I agreed with dad. "I ordered a vegan spaghetti for you babe," I turned to Rachel.

"Thanks Finn," She lifted up our intertwined hands and kissed mine.

"Aww, such sweet, sweet couple." Mom was making me really uncomfortable. I turned to Rachel who was blushing.

**Rachel POV**

Dinner was surprisingly good. I expected it to be ok because I really thought the "PastaHouse" was kind of a cheesy name. It felt good to be with Finn, Kurt and Carole, not to forget Burt. They have always been supportive of this relationship.

"So, what's the story?" Carole asked. Before neither Finn and I got to say anything, Kurt intervened again.

"Oh god, please. I really don't want to know how it went down again."

I looked at Finn then I said, "To keep it simple, Finn brought me out to Sardi's where I meet Patti Lupone-"

"Wait, you met _the Patti Lupone_" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it was amazing. She told me personally that Finn was cute." I looked up to Finn who had a grin on his face.

"Oh my god Rachel, I wish I was there to meet her." I smiled.

"Anyway, he gave me a bouquet of flowers before that at the bow bridge at Central park. It was really romantic." I smiled at the thought of it.

"After dinner, we walked down the streets and Finn-Finn was uh," I didn't know how to put it simple for the family to understand.

"I wanted to kiss her then and there, but she pulled back. That was the last time I saw her that night." Finn answered for me as I looked down.

"Before the nationals performance, I told Finn that I couldn't choose between love and career because I wanted a broadway career even before I met Finn. But I told him that I loved him."

"So after that, it was the superman of kisses when I kissed her own stage." Finn replied as fast I finished. He looked up in victory when he said it.

"You kind of cost us nationals," Kurt said.

"Dude, I thought we're over that!" Finn was getting annoyed with all the blame the glee club has put on both of us. So I caressed his hand softly in hope that would simmer his anger.

"Sorry," He said and looked at me.

"So yeah, that's kinda it," I finished.

"That's actually pretty romantic," Burt said calling for the cheque.

Finn and I smiled at each other. It's _very _romantic.


	3. Friendly Meetup?

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Chapter 3: You don't deserve her.**

**Finn POV**

It is so _freaking hot _in here. I have my t-shirt off and my fan whizzing at its top speed, yet I felt like I was going to be burnt alive. If I were to spend another hour in this room, I might go mad. I fan myself with one hand, trying to find extra relief. It was 3 hours before Mercedes, Blaine and Rachel arrive for Kurt's slumber party. Gosh, how am I to survive.

**~ Earlier that day**

"Ok? Ok. Can't wait! Of course he is, I told Blaine already! Don't forget okay…" I looked at Kurt with his phone on his ear. His legs were crossed as he sat down at the dining table while I was just looking at him, eating some chips from a bowl. From where I sat on the living room couch, it was amusing to see Kurt getting all exciting just by talking on the phone.

He said his goodbyes to the receiver, hung up and dialed another number. I raised an eyebrow at him, popping a piece of chip in my mouth.

"Hey there my fav diva. Coming? Ok! Oh my god, I'm so excited" Kurt squealed into the phone. Now, I began to sit up on the couch, leaning in to see what hype was going on with his brother. The moment he hung up, I had to ask him.

"What's going on bro?" I munched on the chip I just put into my mouth.

He turned to me, expression-less. "Seriously, do we have to go through that again?" I held back a laughed.

"Just, tell me."

"Ok. So, I invited Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel for a slumber party!" He jumped up and down his seat in excitement.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight. What night is better are there than tonight?"

"Why am I not invited?" I asked.

"Seriously Finn," Kurt exclaimed. "Our house. Of course you are free to join us! Although you would not appreciate us talking about broadway and stuff." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So, when are they arriving?"

Just then, footstep were heard walking down the wooden stairs. "Are you ready sweetie?"

_Mom_.

"Yeah! T-minus 5 hours Finn. Now, I gotta get going. Mom's going to help me grab some stuff for the party!" He got up put his designer boots on and left through the door with Mom.

_5 hours till they arrive.. _I sighed and went up to my room.

I survived the first two hours but, three more? I was going to die of boredom AND from the summer sun. So, I figured to go out to the cafe nearby to get a drink. I put on one of my clean shirt and headed out. I drove my rusty van to the cafe nearby and walked in. As I sat down at a table,with my cold drink in hand, I whipped out my phone to text Rachel. I noticed a figure walking towards me but didn't bother looking up. Probably someone passing by. However, the figure took a seat in front of me and called my name.

"Hey Finn,"

_Jesse?_

I looked up slowly, unprepared for what I was going to be face-to-face with.

I felt a pang of anger when he sat at my table, his elbow resting on the table and his face resting on his hand. _And that stupid grin._

"What brings you to Lima, Ohio huh Jesse?" Sarcasm just slurred out of my mouth. I looked down to my phone, focusing all my attention to the text message I was going to send to Rachel.

"How's thing going with Rach?" He smirked.

"Don't call her that!" I looked up at him, dead in the eye. I am the only person that calls her that. The anger in me was already reaching its brink.

He scoffed. "Please, you _only _call her that when you feel grateful for having a consolation prize at your feet."

"Hey! She's no consolation prize Jessie St Jerk-face!" I almost screamed at him for saying that, gripping my phone tightly in my hand.

"As much I love to sit here and insult you further on your impending devastating love life,"

_God how much I wanted to punch this jerk!_

"I have an important class I have to attend to at Carmel High as a choir instru-."

"Oh, congrats…GET LOST JESSE!" I cut him off. Right now, I did not want to know how's he is doing, or better yet, hear him TALK after he just insulted me.

He got up. "C'mon Finn. I'm here, in Lima, and you don't even ask _why _I am really here."

I had a clue why he was back in Lima. _Rachel_. There's nothing on his mind except _his _girlfriend.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I shot back.

"It means that _us…_is not over," He pointed to himself and another random place far out the surroundings of the cafe.

"I am going to put her out of a relationship that _clearly_ she is too good for Finn…You've been an ass to her for what, two years! She has done nothing wrong compared to what you did to her. I may have hurt her with eggs or something, but," He paused to look at me with complete disgust. "What you did to her was way much worse." With that, he walked away.

As he walked away, hands in his pocket, I heard him scoffed. "Hah! Leading her on... What's up with that?"

I was going to explode in a fit of rage. But as I recall memories of my past with Rachel, it was no doubt that I was the biggest jerk to Rachel compared to anyone else in my high school life. I sat there, with my phone still in my hand. The text message was still on the screen.

_**I love you Rach. See you soon. :)**_

I began to really ponder if I still deserve to say those three words to her. To hold her hand, to kiss her…. if I really deserve to have somebody like Rachel, to be called _my_ girlfriend.


End file.
